As an electronic component housing package in which an electronic component such as a semiconductor device or a piezoelectric device is mounted, use has been made of one constructed of an insulating substrate made of, for example, a ceramic material such as an aluminum oxide sintered body an upper surface of the insulating substrate being provided with an electronic component mounting section. In this construction, an electronic component is mounted on the mounting section, and, a lid body is bonded to the upper surface of the insulating substrate so as to cover the mounting section, thus hermetically sealing the electronic component in a region between the insulating substrate and the lid body.
Moreover, for example, the lid body and the insulating substrate are joined to each other by a joining technique such as brazing or welding. For example, a metal layer is disposed on an outer periphery of the upper surface of the insulating substrate, and, this metal layer and the metal-made lid body are joined to each other via a brazing material. Heat is applied to the brazing material by heating means such for example as application of infrared rays. Applied infrared rays are absorbed by the insulating substrate while being converted into heat energy, and, bonded areas of the brazing material and other component are subjected to the resultant heat.